(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 13-chloro-benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline derivatives and to processes for preparing these compounds.
The 13-chloro-benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline derivatives of this invention possess valuable pharmacologic properties. For example, the compounds exhibit useful antipsychotic activity. More specifically, the 13-chloro-benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline derivatives are central nervous system depressant agents and, thus, are useful as neuroleptic drugs. In addition, the 13-chloro-benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline derivatives possess a low order of toxicity.
The combination of attributes stated above renders the 13-chloro-benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinolines of this invention useful and desirable as therapeutic agents for treating schizophrenia.
(b) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,250, issued Apr. 18, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,452, issued Dec. 3, 1974 disclose benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline derivatives in which a carbon atom of the pentacyclic ring system bearing a hydroxyl or lower alkanoyloxy also bears a lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, phenyl or cycloalkyl containing 3-6 carbon atoms which may be optionally substituted with a lower alkyl. The present disclosure relates to 13-chloro-benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline. These new benzocycloheptapyridoisoquinoline derivatives differ from those in the prior art by having chloro substituent on an aromatic portion thereof.